zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Prince of Ikana/The Gorman Troupe
Eden entered the smithy. Zubora was asleep on the couch while Gabora was sitting motionless in the corner. "Hello" "Ugogh! Ugor ugoh ughor?" roared Gabora standing up. "Nice to see you to" said Eden. "I want to make a deal with you." "Ugo-oh! Ugo ugo!" "I'm sure you've noticed the weather is getting colder. Winter should of ended weeks ago. Soon you hearth will freeze over." "Ugogh!" "I will give you this." Eden placed a bottle of Hot Spring Water on the table. "In exchange for a sword." "Ughor?" "It's a bottle of Hot Spring Water. It'll melt anything if you keep it hot." Gabora looked at the hearth then back to Eden. "Ugor ugoh!" he roared before turning around and producing the same sword Eden had given them last night. "Thank you. You didn't hear it from me but there's Hot Springs somewhere in the mountain other then the Goron's frozen store. Best you dont tell Zubora about are little transaction right away." "Thank you for your help Kaepora Gaebora" said Eden. They were outside the North Gate of Clock Town. "Do you know what you will do from here on out." "First things first I have to get this" he held up his bottle of Hot Spring Water "to my Goron friend. Then. I dont know I'll figure something out. What about you what will you do now?" "I must inform the Gorons of Darmani's passing. I also sense something is wrong with Darmani's soul." "What do you mean?" "I felt as if he was lingering there when I left the mountain. I will search for an item that will allow me to communicate with his soul." "I wish you luck with that. If ever you need any help give me a shout." "Goodbye Eden... Prince of Ikana." "So you know" Eden said not the least bit surprise. "I've known for some time now. Your recorder confirmed it." "That's how the Gorons found out about me too. Is it famous or something?" "Only to those highly educated of Termina's history. Good bye young prince I am sure our paths will cross again." With that the Owl flew off towards the mountain while Eden walked back into town. As Eden walked through the North Gate a tall bald man quickly ran past him. Eden stopped to look at him as he disappeared into the distance before shrugging and continuing on. In North Clock Town he saw a young boy with purple hair lieing still on the ground. Eden helped him to his feet. "That man" the boy whispered in a surprisingly deep voice. "He stole my mask. I need that mask back!" "Who stole your mask" Eden asked. he suddenly realized it must of been the man that had just ran past him. A tall bald man just like the twin had described. "Dammit!" Eden said dropping the boy. "I let him get away!" Eden suddenly noticed the boy back on the ground. "O sorry" he said picking him up. "That man stole something on me too." "What did he steal?" "My sword and a lot of my money." "I'm going after him" the boy said breaking away from Eden. "If I find your sword and money I'll return it to you." "Is it really safe for a child like you to go out into the field alone?" "Don't worry. I'm more then I look." The boy ran towards the gate quite quickly and some how managed to convince the guard to let him through before disappearing through the gate. Eden rushed into the Stock Pot Inn and ran to his room. The Goron was gone. he ran back down stairs and found one of the Inn Keepers, Anju at the reception. "Wheres the Goron?" "O your the man who went to the mountain to get the medicine." "Yes where's the Goron? I need to get this to him before it cools." "We had to move him back to a private room. Come with me." She brought him back upstairs to one of the private rooms. The door read Knife Chamber. Inside the room the Goron was thrashing about on the floor. Eden wasted no time in pouring the contents of the bottle into the Goron's open mouth. The effects were instant. The Goron relaxed and his temperature lowered immensely but still remained fairly high. "If what he said is true he will be awake by nightfall" Anju let out a sight of relief. "That's good to hear." There was a moments silence. "I have something to tell you." Anju hesitated. "I have some bad news. The reason why we had to move him back in here and didn't leave him in your bed like planned is because we had to give away your room." "You gave away my room" "I'm sorry it's our policy. If we're overbooked and your not here we have to give it to someone who is here." "I paid for two nights here and didn't even get to spend one!" "You will get a full refund. I'm very sorry. Do you know no one else in town?" "Only you and him" Eden pointed to the Goron. "I'll take that refund now. I dont have much time to find a place before nightfall thanks to some people. Goodbye." After getting his money back Eden went to South Clock Town to see if he still had a job after his late night wanderings. "Absolutely no way! " screamed Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters. "You told me you would be here ten hours ago. Forget it your fired!" Angerly Eden headed to the Clock Tower. He had lied to Anju there was one other person he knew that could still be in town. Below the Clock Tower near the river Eden called out."Hello!" Surprisingly someone answered and when Eden turned around the man with one red eye and a purple hood was sitting by the waters edge. "You did not need to come down here to see me my prince. Asking from outside would of been enough. Or are you afraid to be seen with someone like me." "I've been fired. I have no where to stay and someone robbed all my money and my sword. What do I do from here?" "I am not a life counselor young prince. You need to figure that our your self. I'll say what I said yesterday. Follow your heart and you will complete your quest. You say your sword and money were stolen yet I see you have replaced both with others." "I had to beg for this sword and this is the money I got in exchange for losing my bed." "Truly unfortunate. It's almost like your still cursed heh heh. You should get that sword back. You were given it for a reason." "What reason? What importance does it serve? Why did my father give it to me?" "I do not know but I sense it is important that you find it again." "You sense. All you seem to do is sense vague things. You dont have any real information do you?" "Those are hurtful things to say my prince. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you that the one that will destroy the world is now here." "He's here? The evil you were talking about is in Termina now?" "No. The evil is not but the person is. He has some very dark magic that is slowly corrupting him but it has no control over him yet. It is that darkness that will consume everything." "And my mission is to stop it." "Eventually you will. The dark magic is stopping me from finding where the host of darkness is now but I will be able to find his location by tomorrow. Return to me then. In the meantime you should take a holiday. Go somewhere you've always dreamed about. Good bye Eden." The hooded man slowly began to disappear and within seconds he was once again gone. "The more I see that guy the less I like him" Eden said as he walked away. Someone approached Eden as soon as he left the Clock Tower. "Excuse me" the man with fancy red clothes said. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Eden?" "It is. Why?" "My name is Gorman. I am the leader of the Gorman Troupe. I believe you stayed with a few of my fellow performers. Anyway I'm sorry but it was me who stole your bed at the inn." "So why are you here now?" "I wanted to apologize to you personally. It also seems your in luck. When asking where you went to I discovered you've just been fired." "You call that lucky?" "No your misunderstanding me. I may have some work for you. Just deliver a message. You'll be paid handsomely" "I dont want charity from you" said Eden as he walked away. "There's a postman in East Clock Town he can do it for you." "He says it's too far way." shouted Gorman as he ran to follow Eden. "That it could upset his schedule. See I need someone to go to Great Bay. To visit the Zora's that live in the ocean there." Eden stopped. "Ocean..." The hooded man had just said he should take a holiday. Visit somewhere he's always wanted to go to. This couldn't be a coincidence. "Just deliver a letter?" "And bring back the reply." "You have your man." On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic